1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a power switch module.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers usually include a chassis and a power switch module attached to the chassis. The power switch module includes a bracket, a switch member held by the bracket, and a light emitting diode (LED) held by the bracket. The switch member is configured to allow users to power on or off the computer. The LED is configured to indicate an on/off state of the computer. An opening is defined in the chassis for mounting the bracket. The bracket includes a pair of hooks disposed at opposite sides. The pair of hooks engages with opposite side edges of the opening for securing the bracket. However, the pair of hooks is often symmetrical which cause the bracket to be easily mounted in the opening at an incorrect direction opposite to a desired direction.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.